The present invention relates to a computer connection circuit in a system combining a facsimile device and a computer.
Recently, the document and image processing system combining the facsimile device and the computer is being developed in order to process the character together with image information within the system.
The proposals described hereto have been fixed in adding very expensive external device between the facsimile device and the computer.